1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigerators and, more specifically, to a rotative refrigeration unit having three separate modules, each having an exteriorly positioned door, mounted on a base. The freezer module has a compressor that is used to regulate the freezer temperature with the satellite modules having vents in communication with the freezer interior whereby temperature sensors within the satellite modules regulate the exchange of air between the freezer and the satellites and thereby maintain a user designated temperature within the satellite modules.
Each of the door modules has a base engaging member whereby unit rotation is prohibited when a door is open. Circumferentially positioned along the rim are a plurality of lights serving as night lights that are illuminated when the door are closed and extinguished when the doors are opened. The satellite modules have their own complement of drawers and shelves with one having a water filter in communication with a reservoir of filtered water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other rotative devices designed for refrigeration. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 678,612 issued to Daemicke on Jul. 16, 1901.
Another patent was issued to Tilghman on Mar. 14, 1911 as U.S. Pat. No. 986,875. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,285 was issued to Hilger on Jul. 17, 1923 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 25, 1932 to Kosmerl as U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,961.
Another patent was issued to Clerc on Feb. 21, 1950 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,028. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,907 was issued to Barroero on Jan. 30, 1968. Another was issued to Locke on Oct. 31, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,130 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 11, 1994 to Cleary, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,488.
Another patent was issued to Bustos on Dec. 17, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,189. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,460 was issued to Credle, Jr., et al. on Jun. 13, 2000. Another was issued to Locke on May 1, 1979 as Canadian Patent No. CA1053734 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 20, 1994 to Dipling, et al. as German Patent No. DE4311829.